Gold Leaf
Gold Leaf is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2, and is the fifth and last plant obtained in the Lost City. It is an instant-use plant that creates a Gold Tile upon planting, similarly to how Tile Turnip creates Power Tiles. It is a world exclusive plant to the Lost City. Almanac Entry Sun cost: 50 Recharge: Slow Gold Leaves create a Gold Tile on planting. "For a small initial investment, you too can generate huge sun," says Gold Leaf. She's a firm believer in solar markets. Strategies Due to the nature of Gold Leaf, it can only be rightly compared to a plant like Tile Turnip. The latter plant shows superiority when it comes to function and power, but it is not as easy to use and practical as Gold Leaf. This is not mentioning that Tile Turnip practically requires Power Lily in order to exert its full potential. However, the fact that Gold Leaf is limited to Lost City only makes it extremely undesirable to try out any more elaborate strategies with it. As Lost City and Modern Day levels are the only ones with naturally occurring Gold Tiles, it restricts the necessity of Gold Leaf. While it is not needed in regular levels, the player should consider adapting Gold Leaf to their strategy in Temple of Bloom, the Endless Zone of Lost City. The levels in the said Endless Zone have unusually low amounts of Gold Tiles pre-placed on the lawn. This is possibly the game encouraging the use of Gold Leaf, and its use here certainly pays off more than in regular levels due to the fact that the levels themselves are longer. However, even here Gold Leaf is not vital or particularly outstanding, and it should be only considered if the player has all eight seed slots, as otherwise they might be wasting space for much more valuable plants. Gold Leaf should not be planted in a space where the player will surely not place another plant. It is a waste of sun and recharge time, and the ensuing Gold Tile will also allows Imp Porters to set up their camp. It is advised that they are planted near the left side of the lawn. Trivia *Despite what the Almanac entry says, its recharge is not in fact slow but rather slightly faster. This trait is shared with Electric Blueberry and Perfume-shroom. *Sometimes when it is planted, Tile Turnip's sound effect can be heard. **This happens when the player chooses both Tile Turnip and Gold Leaf, planting the former one first, then planting the latter one later on. *Its Super Saiyan-based costume is internally nicknamed "Hairstyle 9001," a reference to the "Over 9000" internet meme. *If the player plants five Gold Leaves in one level, they will earn the Ragweeds to Riches achievement. *If the player plants Gold Leaf in the night version of Lost City, it will be kill instantly before creating a Gold Tile. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)'' *In Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 18, it is pre-selected in a seed slot. **This is the only time Gold Leaf can be used outside of Lost City. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Lost City plants Category:Lost City Category:Environment modifiers